Redneck Rosteen
Redneck Rosteen is a retired wrestler, AAW Hall of Famer, and is now a podcaster for TheMWNetwork. Rosteen gained significant mainstream popularity in the AAW in the late 1990s as a disrespectful, pot-smoking antihero who routinely defied the establishment and his boss, company chairman Lance Monaco; this persona of Rosteen's has been described as the "poster boy" of the Attribute Era, a boom period in AAW business in the late 1990s and early 2000s that was attributed as one of the biggest factors in helping the AAW win the ratings war against their competition Maple Leaf Grappling (MLG). Addressing his box office drawing power, Monaco and former AAW executives Butch Sanders and Hustle Hayes have declared Rosteen to be the most profitable wrestler in the history of the organization. Sanders asserted: "Nobody touches Rosteen... No-one generated more cash in the length of their AAW career". Industry veterans and multiple-time AAW Champions Perry Class, Jimi Sierra and Slam Dunk have each named Rosteen as the biggest star in AAW history, and, along with Monaco, have stressed that he surpassed the popularity of Hank Slogan. Rosteen also devised the long-standing "Huh?" chant in Mpire wrestling. Rosteen held 21 championships throughout his wrestling career; he is an eight-time AAW Champion, a two-time AAW Intercontinental Champion, and a four-time AAW Tag Team Champion, thus making him the fifth Triple Crown Champion in AAW history. He was also the winner of the 1996 Ruler of Wrestling tournament, as well as the 1997, 1998, and 2001 Rapture Rumbles, making him the only three-time winner of the event. Furthermore, under The Jewelwinner moniker, he was awarded the unsanctioned Trillion Dollar Championship by the "Trillion Dollar Man" Mr. Benjamins. He has headlined multiple pay-per-view events for the AAW, including three GrappleManias (XIV, XV, and X-Seven). He retired from in-ring competition in 2003 due to a series of knee injuries and a serious pelvus injury. Throughout the rest of 2003 and 2004, he was featured as the Co-General Manager and "Sheriff" of Monday Night Rough. Since 2005, he has continued to make occasional appearances, and was inducted into the AAW Hall of Fame in 2009 by Lance Monaco. In 2016, Rosteen began hosting The Redneck Rosteen Show for TheMWNetwork. Finishing Moves As Redneck Rosteen: The Stoner (Sitout Jawbreaker) As "Ravishing" Rosteen: The Redneck Rope Drop (Flapjack dropped onto the top rope) As The Jewelwinner The Trillion Dollar Dream (Cobra Clutch) -- adopted from Mr. Benjamins Signature Moves As Redneck Rosteen Back body drop Knife-edged chop Leapfrog body guillotine Mudhole Stomp (Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, with theatrics)96 Piledriver Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second rope Running lariat Sleeper hold Spinebuster Stomp to the opponent's groin Thesz press followed by multiple punches Superplex As "Ravishing" Rosteen Jobber Drive and Vine (Standing figure-four leglock) Knee drop Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope Sleeper hold That's a Blunt (Modified figure-four leglock) Vertical suplex Tag teams and stables The Vicious Alliance The Jobber Drive Fair-Hairs The Trillion Dollar Corporation The Affiliation The Action Rush Managers Hustle Hayes Col. Richard Peters Mr. Benjamins Tome Stone Dabra Nicknames "Redneck" "Ravishing" "The (Redneck) Rattlesnake" "The Toughest Son of a Bitch in the AAW" Category:Wrestler